Wicked Lovely
by hea-THUR
Summary: After the War, Harry and Draco start a tentative friendship that quickly blossoms into love, however not everyone is as accepting of their change of heart...
1. Chapter 1

The first thing Draco Malfoy was aware of was something inexplicably hard was poking his side, just below his ribs. The second thing he noticed was that, while one half of his body was absolutely freezing, the other half was…warm.

Blinking his bleary eyes, he waited patiently, the cold stone floor of one of the many hallways in Hogwarts the only thing he could see. He laid still, breath shallow, still feeling half warm/half cold and the unknown object pressed uncomfortably into his side. Draco shifted his hips and rolled slightly, immediately regretting the decision. Pain shot through him, radiating from every joint in his body and all rushing to his head which swam as his vision blurred again.

"Shh…don't move. I already called for help." Someone whispered to him, their hand sweeping across his head in an effort to move his hair away from his sweat soaked forehead. He knew that voice, loved that voice, and it he could tell it was _pissed._

"Ha-Harry…?" he croaked, turning his head again to look up into the angry yet worried green eyes of his lover. His throat felt like someone had shoved sandpaper down it and he suddenly wished desperately for a glass of water.

"What, Draco?" the young man asked, his hands hovering uncertainly over the injured students body, wanting to comfort him but afraid of causing more pain with his touch.

"Your wand is stabbing my side" he rasped with a painful smirk. A small amount of relief crossed Harry's face and he reached down do move his wand. The painful poke was now gone, but the rest of his body felt like he'd been dropped down five (or more) flights of stairs. Sighing and pressing his face into Harry's shoulder, he mumbled against his lover's shirt. "What happened?"

"We were….attacked." he replied, his voice and body suddenly tense with anger. Draco held back a snort and a sarcastic _Well obviously_ and instead nuzzled his face into the crook of his lover's neck.

"Who was it this time?" he questioned tiredly. Harry didn't respond, simply pulling Draco closer to him. The Slytherin winced a little at the movement, but soon relaxed into the warm, protective embrace. "Harry….who was it?"

A sigh and a reluctant answer, one that had Draco's head spinning slightly. "Zabini and Ro—Weasly." He lifted his pounding head to gaze unbelievingly up at Harry. Their two best—well ex best—friends? The pain in the other young man's eyes proved it. It was then Draco noticed the thin trickle of blood that was trailing down the side of Harry's face; and it had registered that Harry had said _we_ were attacked. Anger swelled in his chest and he pulled himself from Harry's embrace, ignoring the frown on the boy's face and the pain that coursed through his body. "Draco, what are you doing? Stop! You're only going to hurt yourself more!"

Draco disregarded the words, gritting his teeth at the fiery pain radiating from seeming every muscle. The sound of hurried footsteps reached their ears and the two boy's looked up to see a worried Professor Slughorn and a pissed off Professor McGonagall.

"What happened here?" she asked, her eyes narrowed in anger as her nostril's flared. Draco was suddenly reminded of a horse, having to hide a semi-hysterical round of laughter behind a cough. Harry gave him a questioning look, knowing that he'd laughed but not sure of the reason why. With a slight shake of his head, the blond addressed the teacher.

"Nothing, Professor. We're fine" he said tersely, earning a glare from all three of the other people in the hallway. Neither of the adults believed him and Harry took it upon himself to tell the truth—well part of it anyway.

"D—Malfoy and I were on our way back from the library when we were jumped by two students. One hit him with a Stunner spell first and then the other tried to get me but I managed to dodge it after seeing Malfoy go down" It hurt slightly to hear Harry call him Malfoy like he did back when they were hating each other, but they needed to do it in order to keep up appearances with the teachers.

"Why were you and Mr. Malfoy in the library at this time of evening?" McGonagall asked, her analytical eyes jumping from boy to boy. "And Mr. Potter, if you dodged the spell, how'd you get that nasty wound on your head?" Harry flinched visibly before muttering his answer.

"Professor Slughorn here paired us as Potions partners and we were working on the essay he'd assigned." McGonagall glanced over at the other Professor who nodded in agreement. "And as for my head….well the student who had Stunned Malfoy had started to kick him while he was unconscious and I went to go help…which left me open for attack by—the other person." Draco could see the barely contained fury on his boyfriend's face and he couldn't help but feel amazed that this furious, golden hearted _Gryffindor_ had fallen for him.

"Who were the two students?" the Professor's gaze switched from boy to boy as Draco started to tell her.

"Bl—" he was cut off when Harry suddenly spoke louder, drowning out Draco's voice.

"We don't know. They wore masks and hooded cloaks." Both teachers and Draco stared at Harry, two disbelieving and one like he'd lost his mind. Harry gave Draco a look that said _just play along, please_ and the blond boy frowned, but didn't say anything. The teachers sighed but there was nothing more they could do if they boy's refused to admit who'd hurt them.

"Well, come on then." The two professors turned on their heels, leading the injured boys to the hospital wing.

"Harry, why don't we just tell them? Then maybe the attacks will stop." Draco pleaded under his breath, squeezing the other young man's hand for added emphasis. Harry simply shook his head, pulling Draco closer and against his side. The taller blond sighed and wrapped his arm around the raven-haired boy's waist, waiting for the scolding that was sure to come from Madam Pomfrey when she saw them.

The two boys spent the rest of the evening in the hospital wing being fussed over by the school's healer. She'd given them pain potions but insisted they stayed for further observation. Grumbling under their breaths, the two students reluctantly laid down in the uncomfortable beds.

"Harry what are we going to do?" Draco asked under his breath as soon as Madam Pomfrey was gone. His silver eyes watched the face of his lover, waiting for an answer. Harry stared at the ceiling, avoiding Draco's questioning gaze as he spoke.

"We….are just going to ignore them—for now." His voice was quiet, the sadness clear in his deep tone. Draco frowned a bit, knowing exactly why Harry was upset but not really understanding it.

"He didn't attack you, ya know." He said softly, turning (painfully) on his side to look over at his raven-haired lover. "Blaise did. Ron never attacks you." But that was the wrong thing to say. Harry looked over at him sharply, the anger barely covering the hurt in his vivid green eyes.

"It doesn't matter. He attacked you and because I love you, because I care for you so much and you're important to me, it's the same as attacking me" The dark haired boy fell silent, turning to stare at the ceiling again. Draco continued to stare at him, watching the way his jaw was working overtime as he ground his teeth. Part of him swelled with joy to hear how much Harry loved him but the rest of him hurt to know that the other boy was in so much pain over their relationship. Draco stayed on his side, staring at Harry as his eyes drooped closed, exhaustion finally catching up with him.

**Two weeks later**

"Harry…Harry, _please_..." Draco moaned loudly, not bothering to worry about anyone hearing them. Harry didn't say a word; he simply continued to sit in his chair, reading his book contentedly. Heaving a frustrated sigh, Draco flopped down nearly on top of his lover, still trying to convince him. "Harry, you haven't touched me in two weeks! I _need_ you." The taller boy turned to look at him, amusement dancing in his emerald eyes.

"That's not true, Draco. I touch you all the time." As if to prove his point, Harry gently placed his hand on Draco's knee, squeezing lightly. The Slytherin moaned again , irritated at his lover.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. I want you, Harry. I want you and I want you _right now_." Draco pleaded, leaning over so he was pinning Harry to the cushioned chair beneath them. Closing his book slowly, the Gryffindor smiled appealingly as he set it on the floor.

"Hush, love. Someone might here you." He teased, leaning up to kiss Draco softly. The blond tried to deepen the kiss but Harry pulled away, his lips curved in a crooked smile. Draco shook his head, moving closer to try and capture the other boy's lips again.

"Harry, no one's going to hear us. No one even knows where we are when we're not in class. Except for Granger but she doesn't count." Silver eyes looked away from green as they moved about the room, taking in the surroundings. There was a small kitchen and large queen sized bed on one side of the room opposite a bathroom and fireplace. Currently the two young men were lounging on the huge over-stuffed chair (that Harry _loved_) that was placed in front of said fireplace. It looked like a small, one room flat and they wouldn't have it any other way.

They were in the Room of Requirement and they'd been living there for nearly six months now. It was their save haven, their sanctuary and unless they were attending their classes, they never left. It wasn't worth the taunts, the hisses and the threats. Harry and Draco had moved into the Room about three months after they'd gotten together. At first, they'd kept their relationship a secret, for obvious reasons. Harry Potter, Gryffindor and Savior of the Wizarding World , dating Draco Malfoy, Slytherin and son of a convicted Death Eater? Scandalous.

Unfortunately in their third month, it somehow got out that they were dating. Well, not somehow. In a fit of lust, the two boys had gone at each other, snogging the other senseless in an abandoned classroom. Thinking they were safe (and not thinking clearly at all), the students had assumed they were alone, forgetting to cast locking and silencing charms on the door. Suddenly in the middle of their snog-fest, a third year Hufflepuff and his girlfriend had opened the door, only to see Harry and Draco, shirtless and wrapped in each other's arms. There was no way to tactfully extract themselves from the situation and it had all gone to hell from there.

Word had gotten around that they were dating and both the Gryffindor and the Slytherin houses were _furious_. After unsuccessfully trying to break the boys up, the attacks had started. Mainly by the older boys since the younger ones didn't seem to care other than the fact that Harry and Draco were in rival houses. The girls simply threw insults and dirty looks, leaving the physical stuff to the boys. Unwilling to sleep exposed in the dorm rooms, they'd moved in together in the one place no one could bother them. Which brings us back to the current moment.

"Harry, I'm begging you. And a Malfoy _never_ begs" he looked into those amazing green eyes beseechingly, hoping to persuade Harry to see it his way. The dark haired boy tapped his chin thoughtfully, a smile playing on the edges of his lips.

"Oh alright. But only because I love you and you look so cute when you beg." Before Draco could say another word, Harry's lips were on his, kissing him passionately. A moan of appreciation passed the blonde's lips, followed by Harry's deep throated chuckle. He flipped them, placing Draco under him without breaking the kiss. "Close your eyes. I want to try something," he whispered in Draco's ear before nipping at the lobe enticingly. The Slytherin arched an eyebrow and gulped nervously as he slid his lids shut. What Harry said, and the way he said it, worried him slightly, but he felt the light flutter of anticipation in his stomach as the other young man started to kiss his jaw, then his neck before moving to his chest, until he was at Draco's pant line.

"Harry, what are you doing?" the blond asked, his voice slightly higher because of his anxiousness and his arousal. He cleared his throat as Harry spoke.

"Shhh. Just enjoy it." The boy responded as he undid the rest of Draco's trousers, releasing the arousal that had been straining against his pants just a moment before. He was a little embarrassed but that feeling disappeared when Harry slid his lips over the tip, the blond gasping as his brain made sense of what the Harry was doing to him. He groaned, meaning it to be an objection but it felt too good to tell him to stop. Draco's hands automatically went to Harry's hair, burying themselves into the young man's wild, but soft, hair.

"H-Harry….what are you d-doing?" he barely managed to spit out. Then…well, then Harry did the most amazing thing ever. He _hummed_ and the vibrations that that noise made nearly had Draco cumming right then. His back arched and he gripped the boy's hair, his words barely above a whisper. "H-Harry….I—oh god….you—augh!" Draco sucked in a harsh breath when the other boy began using his tongue. He was unable to do anything other than toss his head back and moan as the young man between his legs did as he pleased. He gasped again as Harry flicked his tongue against Draco's tip, the blonde's teeth digging into his lower lip to keep from crying out. His hips jerked as Harry very gently tipped his teeth along Draco's underside, the feeling making him groan loudly again. This kid was going to drive Draco insane, especially with the way he used his tongue against the Slytherin's hard-on; if this continued he wasn't going to last much longer.

Harry seemed to sense this because he pulled away, eliciting a groan of protest from the blond. Trying to clear his mind, Draco was taken by surprise when Harry suddenly lifted him while kissing him deeply. He never broke his contact with the blond boy, his lips and hands touching every part of Draco that he could reach as he carried. Harry paused only as he deposited the Slytherin onto the bed before climbing onto it with him, their lips connecting again as Draco leaned up to meet him head on. His fingers slid into Draco's hair and the other boy groaned softly, loving the way it felt against his scalp. They hadn't bothered to turn on the light when they'd entered the room so it was fairly dark; yet the light from the fireplace was more than enough for Draco to see the young man above him. Harsh breaths passed through both their lips as the two men fumbled their way out of their pants and Draco suddenly got an idea. He left the bed for a moment, darting over to his dropped robes grab his wand before returning to the bed. He struggled to focus enough to remember the spell, his mind stuck on the boy who was on the bed beside him. It was made even harder when said boy came up behind him and started to kiss along his back and shoulders. Finally getting the spell he wanted, he quickly waved his wand, muttering a quiet incantation so music began playing softly before turning and pressing Harry on his back, pinning him.

"Harry…." His voice was a husky whisper, his lips pressing against the skin on the young man's neck. God he wanted him so badly he could barely think straight. Their lips connected again and Draco watched Harry slide his eyes shut as he trailed his lips along the boy's body, pressing against his neck, chest and stomach before moving back up again. They stripped what little was left of their clothing, the blond taken by surprise when Harry rolled them and straddling the other boy's hips. Draco groaned loudly as the young man slid the Slytherin inside him; the way Harry was taking control like that was hotter than the man thought it would be and he couldn't stop his hips from lifting to meet with Harry's—not that he wanted to of course. Any semblance of coherency was lost as the young man began to run his hands slowly and gently along Draco's body. He couldn't stand it and he tilted his head back against the soft pillows as his eyes slid shut in ecstasy. His muscles were twitching uncontrollably under the raven-haired boy's hands and moaned, receiving a passionate kiss from his lover as a reward. Their tongues met and tangled for a moment before Draco took control again, rolling so Harry was underneath him as he nipped lovingly at the boy's bottom lip. He felt himself on the edge and they both came in a sudden rush that took them by surprise. Letting out a soft, breathless laugh, Draco kissed Harry—they weren't done yet. Not by a long shot.

Draco's silver eyes roamed Harry's naked body, smirking as he thrust inside him. As the young man arched his back, Draco kissed his chest, using his lips, tongue and teeth against Harry's sensitive skin and nipples. Their bodies rubbed together and the blond boy's mind dimly registered the sound of music in the background—the song they'd decided as "their song". The charm had caused the song to replay as Draco had loved Harry multiple times. They'd been at it for hours actually and it would be nothing short of a miracle if either of them could walk in the morning. The green eyed man pressed his hips against Draco's, drawing a groan from him as he kissed Harry's bare shoulder.

"You ok?" he mumbled as he lightly brushed his lips along Harry's collar bone. He was a little worried that their continuous love making was starting to hurt the other boy and he slowed his movements as he waited for a reply. Harry nodded, but when Draco picked up his pace again, the boy underneath let out a low hiss.

"Ah….god…" Draco stopped for a moment, worried that it was too much. Harry bit down on his lower lip and shifted his hips against Draco's as the silver-eyed Slytherin slid himself fully into the young man, their hips touching. He stilled for a second or two to give Harry a moment to adjust to his size and depth, pressing light kisses to his lover's neck as he did so. The latter was dragging his fingers through Draco's hair, the feeling of Harry's fingers against his scalp sent shivers down the blonde's spine. He lifted his head to look at Harry again and the sight of the boy, naked and gasping beneath him—biting his lower lip and moaning in pleasure—was almost more than he could bear. He pressed deeper into the young man, and the resulting gasp made Draco smile slightly as Harry moved his hands from his hair to grip the sheets tightly.

"N-No more. I c-can't take it anym-more," the boy stuttered, tossing his head back against the pillows. Draco continued to move, sliding smoothly into Harry, shaking his head at the other's claim.

"You can do it, Harry. We're almost done," he pressed kisses against Harry's blushing skin, his hand caressing the soft hair at the top of the young man's head. He held his weight on his other arm, whispering again into Harry's ear. "You're almost there, Harry." This would be the last time for the night and they were so close already it was almost foolish to stop now.

"Uhnnn, p-please, I c-can't anym—ah!"

Kissing him along his neck and face, Draco spoke in a low tone, his voice slightly rough from his exertion. "Say my name, Harry," he told the young man beneath him as the young Gryffindor pressed his face against the Slytherin's shoulder. He tried to talk, but it wasn't anything Draco could understand. The young man's legs tightened around his waist as the blond pushed deeper into him, more moans and gasps slipping past lips that begged to be kissed. "I want you to say my name, Harry." Draco repeated, still moving in and out of the young man.

"D-D-D—" Harry stuttered again, wrapping his arms around his lover's shoulders and closing his eyes. Draco knew they were both on the edge and he wanted—_needed_—to hear Harry say his name.

"Say it!" he cried out.

"Draco!" His name fell from the young man's lips again and again as Draco thrusted his hips against Harry's. Yet another moan left Harry's lips and Draco groaned with him—he was so close, he could feel it…but he wanted Harry to go with him.

The sound of Harry moaning his name again sent Draco over the edge and he felt Harry following, both men climaxing together. The blond pushed deep one last time as he spoke softly into Harry's ear.

"Harry….oh, Harry….I-I….augh, Harry…" He pressed his lips to Harry's neck to stop the three words that were determined to escape his lips. They laid still, long moments passing as Draco remained in Harry, still holding him. After his muscles had loosed, Draco pulled out of the other boy, bringing the young man against his chest, despite the heat both of their bodies were still giving off.

"Harry…" he barely whispered, his lips still against the boy's ear. "Harry…..I-I….L—" his voice trailed off, his brain panicking at the thought of saying those three little words. Pressing his lips to Harry's neck, he tried desperately to stop himself from saying those words. Harry turned to look at him and the blond could see the curiosity underneath the tiredness in the boy's face. He wanted to say them but he couldn't—or rather, he shouldn't. If he said them, it would change everything. He couldn't say them; he wouldn't. He—

"Harry, I love you." Draco stiffened as he realized what he'd said. The boy started to lift his head to look at Draco, but the Slytherin pressed his hand to Harry's cheek, making him lay his head back on the other boy's chest.

"What did you say?" Harry, muttered, trying again to lift his head off of Draco's chest. This time, the other man let him, but he squeezed his eyes shut, as if he could hide from Harry.

"I-I….I said, 'I love you.'" Draco repeated softly, mentally kicking himself. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. It probably will only make things more difficult. I really shouldn't have said that….but I do. I do love you Harry." There he went again, repeating himself. Draco raised one arm off of the boy and laid it across his face, hiding his eyes in the crook of his elbow. The boy pushed his arm aside and pressed their foreheads together.

"I love you too Draco," Harry whispered before kissing the blond boy softly. Draco knew he meant it, could feel the truth in the boy's words. He couldn't help but smile, glad that Harry felt the same way, although he knew it was going to cause problems since he did. Harry sighed happily, pressing his body closer to Draco's as he pulled the sheets up around them. It was dark and a little warm but it was nice; Draco enjoyed it. He was exhausted after their long night together and he was already starting to drift a little in the silence of the room.

But the quiet was broken when Harry spoke his name softly. "Draco?"

"Hmm." Came his reply, his eyes closed as he massaged circles into the bare skin on his lover's back. There was maybe a second's pause before Harry asked his question.

"Why do you love me?" Draco's heart skipped a beat and he didn't answer, keeping his eyes closed as he furrowed his brow. His thoughts ran as he tried to think of his answer. It was easy, really; he knew why he loved Harry but telling the young man was a different situation all together. Draco had never told anyone that he'd loved them before—at least not in the way that he'd told Harry. It was quiet as the man thought and he was a little surprised (and grateful) that Harry didn't push for an immediate answer. His thoughts started to slow, as did his hands, as he drifted further into sleep. He stifled a yawn, his arm curling around the boy at his side to pull him closer as Harry rested his head against Draco's chest and the two of them slipped into a sated, comfortable sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: yeah, it says it all in chapter one…..**

**WARNING: there's no smut in this chapter but I promise there will be more to "come" ; ) *snickers***

**Chapter 2**

It had been nearly three weeks since the last attack (and one blissful week since Draco and Harry had confessed their love for each other) and Draco was feeling cautiously optimistic. Maybe people were finally getting over the fact that he was dating Harry. Well, he knew they weren't because the young men still got glares and insults wherever they went in the school, but at least they weren't being beaten every other day. At the moment, Draco was in the library for some much needed study time while he waited for Harry to finish with his meeting with Professor McGonagall. She'd been trying to figure out who'd beaten them the last time (which was the only time they'd gone to the teacher's for help) and she was relentless in her questioning. Respecting Harry's wishes, Draco had kept his mouth shut when his Head of House had tried to interrogate him. Not that it was hard of course since he couldn't stand Slughorn. When in the sorry excuse for a man's presence, it was easier to keep his mouth shut otherwise he'd end up saying something that would get him into trouble.

Snorting in disgust at the teacher, Draco shook his head slightly, bringing his focus back to his Transfiguration essay. He was almost finished; he only needed an inch more and he'd be done. He dipped his quill into the ink and held his hand poised over the parchment, thinking for a moment about what he wanted to write. Just as he started to write, a shiver ran up his spine, the hair on the back of his neck standing up. Draco had long ago learned not to ignore these feelings and his molten silver eyes immediately left the parchment to look around him. Someone was watching him—he was sure of it. Narrowing his eyes slightly, the blonde's gaze fell on a familiar head of bushy brown hair. He let out a sigh of relief as the young woman slipped around the corner and approached his table at the back of the library.

"Merlin Hermione, you scared me." Draco grumbled before going back to his essay. "What do you want?" he asked, not unkindly, as he kept his eyes down. She hesitated, as if trying to decide if she should say what she clearly wanted to say. The young man looked up after a moment of prolonged silence, his perfect eyebrow arching. "Hermione?" he questioned, starting to feel uneasy.

"Uhm….D-Draco…." She started, her voice trailing off as she looked over her shoulder. Draco had never seen her like this before. In all the years he'd known (and hated but secretly respected) her, she was always confident in herself, at least as far as he saw. She was brave, something that she'd proven beyond a doubt during the battle with You-Know-Who; to see her like this unnerved him. He laid down his quill, his instincts telling him he needed to be on guard.

"Spit it out, Granger." He demanded, getting frustrated now. The use of her surname seemed to spur the girl into action as her worried brown eyes flicked back to his face. She nodded and steeled herself, her back straightening as she spoke softly but clearly.

"They're planning another attack." Draco's stomach dropped at her words and he could almost feel his face paling. He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off, speaking hurriedly now. "Draco, listen to me. When you leave the library, go left ok? _Left._ Don't try to go back to the Room just yet. They've been watching you and Harry, trying to figure out where you two disappear to when you're not in class." The blond gave a curt nod, knowing what she meant. When they left the library, they always went to the right, always going back to their safe place. Hermione glanced over her shoulder again, fear in her eyes when she looked back at him again.

"Hermione, what is it?" Draco asked, his voice softer this time. Damn, Harry was starting rub off on him if he was starting to give a shit about Gryffindors (other than his boyfriend of course). But there was something she wasn't telling him and he wanted to know what it was. The young woman bit her lip, tears welling in her eyes.

"Ron knows that I know where you guys stay." The Slytherin sucked in a harsh breath as his stomach dropped to his feet. Hermione, seeing the panic in his silver eyes, rushed to finish what she was saying. "I didn't tell him! He tried to get me to tell him where you went…but I told him I wouldn't." Draco felt a strange feeling in his chest; after a moment he realized it was _gratitude_ towards the girl for her unwavering loyalty towards her friend, even in the face of her boyfriend (although the git didn't deserve her in Draco's opinion). "He tried….he tried to get me to tell him…"Her voice broke and she stopped as a quiet sob escaped her lips.

"What did he do?" Draco asked, his voice low and tense with anger. If the Weasel hurt her….well he was in for a rude awakening. Hermione bit her bottom lip again, visibly shaking. On a split second decision, the blond boy crossed the space between them and pulled the girl into a tight hug. This seemed to be her undoing as she suddenly let herself go, gripping Draco's robes as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"He p-pulled me into his d-d-dormitory and told m-me that if I didn't te-tell him he'd take what he w-w-wanted from me…" Draco's arms tightened around Hermione comfortingly as she kept talking. It was almost like she couldn't stop. "I s-said that he cou-couldn't do th-that and he said that I was h-his girlfriend and he could d-d-do what he wa-wanted with m-me…and to me." Oh shit. Draco's breath caught in his throat as he understood what it was that the red-haired git had done to his (new) friend.

"Hermione, he won't get away with that." He promised, his jaw aching from clenching it so hard. The young woman shook her head, her face still buried in his shoulder as she gained her composure again.

"You don't understand…..he already has….multiple times already." Despite her fear and tears, her voice was hard with anger and disgust. They stood there for a moment in silence, the boy's hand rubbing comforting circles into Hermione's back. She pulled away, stepping out of his embrace with an embarrassed smile. "Sorry…." She muttered as Draco shook his head, brushing away her apology.

"Don't worry about it. You're important to Harry, therefore you're important to me." He told her, his voice still hard from his anger at the Weasel. She looked at him uncertainly and he sighed, letting his shoulders droop a little. "You're as much my friend as you are Harry's." He flashed her a reassuring smile, one that she returned gratefully before becoming serious again.

"Just remember, when you leave go left as quickly as you can, ok? I'm tired of seeing bruises and cuts all over your and Harry's faces," she admitted, sadness creeping into her deep brown eyes. Draco nodded and with a parting smile, Hermione quickly slipped away and to the other side of the library. He knew she was taking a _huge_ risk by coming to warn him. Again, he felt that strange gratitude and admiration for the muggle-born girl.

Draco turned and quickly packed his things, planning on finishing his essay in the safety of the Room of Requirement. With his things in his bag, he quickly shrunk it and slipped it into the pocket of his robes. The blond had learned that lesson the hard way about a month ago when a student had charmed his bag to split open and a group of Gryffindors (and a few Slytherins) had jumped him when he stopped to pick up his things. Now as a precaution, both Harry and Draco shrank their bags before leaving anywhere. He left the library quietly, pulling his wand out once he'd stepped into the hallway. Glancing to the right, Draco turned left, trying to think of where he could go. Unfortunately both the Room and McGonagall's office were in the opposite direction, so heading for home or Harry were both out of the question.

Halfway down the hall, Draco heard someone scream in pain and his footsteps halted. _It could be a trap. Keep walking_, his Slytherin side whispered, urging him forward. But there was something familiar about that scream, something that made Draco's chest ache. His eyes widened in fear when he realized who it was. _Harry_. He was coming from McGonagall's office….which was to the right of the library.

Turning on his heel, Draco sprinted back the way he came, turning the corner to see a group of students aiming their wands at Harry who was curled into the fetal position, desperately trying to cover his head. Spell after spell was thrown at him, his body jerking with each hit, although no sounds of pain escaped his tightly clenched jaw. Some of the students who weren't firing spells were aiming physical blows on his boyfriend between the blasts of light that emanated from the ends of the wands. Silver eyes moving quickly, Draco counted the number of students; there were so many of them—at least 15. Off to the corner Draco could see a furious Weasel, gripping a terrified Hermione by her upper arm. His eyes met with the girl's and she silently begged him for help. Giving a curt nod, the blonde Slytherin raised his wand and started hexing people.

"Stupefy! Stupefy! Incarcerous!" Moving quickly, Draco dove at the group of people after firing off multiple spells, managing to take out at least half of them from surprise alone. Draco jumped to his feet and quickly cast another hex. "Affligo!" he cried out, watching as a red welt appeared on a Slytherin's face as if Draco had thrown a physical punch. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Weasel raise his wand and aim it at the blond, the words of his hex carrying in the otherwise quiet hallway.

"Castreo!" Draco's silver eyes widened as he dodged the blue stream of light, diving just as the spell hit where he'd been standing and bouncing off the highly polished floor. It hit one of the offending Gryffindors, the boy's hands going to cup his crotch as tears of pain welled in his eyes. He fell to the floor and Draco had to fight a vindictive smile as he ran to Harry's side.

"Harry….Harry, love, wake up please" Draco begged, his eyes darting from his lover's unconscious face to the group of boys there were starting to gather around them again (minus the boy who'd been hit in the crotch and the two Draco had managed to tie up). Heart beating painfully fast, Draco searched his head for a hex, a curse, _anything_ that would help him in the odds he was at. The only thing he could think of using would be an Unforgivable Curse—which he really didn't want to do, despite the situation. Harry would never forgive him if he used one on these boys, whether they deserved it or not. But as they inched closer to the unconscious boy and his protector, Draco could see no other way out.

Raising a shaking hand, the blond pointed his wand at the nearest boy, ready to cast a Crucio on him. _I have to…to save Harry_ he rationalized, taking a breath to steady himself. He opened his mouth to utter the incantation when suddenly the boy turned and ran in the opposite direction. Confused (and a little frightened although he would never admit it) Draco looked around. One by one, the boys started to turn and flee, no explanation given. Looking over at Weasel, the Slytherin could see the rage clear as day on his face….just like he could see the young woman behind him aiming her wand at the clueless boys and muttering under her breath. After a few more moments of hastily whispered hexes, there was only Draco, Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"_What_ is your problem, Weasel?" Draco hissed, holding Harry's head gently in his lap. The boy was breathing irregularly, something that was seriously worrying the blond, but he couldn't do anything about it until Ron was taken care of. The look of fury on the boy's face would have been amusing, had the situation not been so serious. Hermione stood silently behind Ron, shifting her weight uneasily between her right and left foot. Ron glared at him for a moment before turning to look at the brunette girl behind him.

"Go back to the common room and wait for me there." His voice was low, demanding and cold. A look of angry surprise flashed across the girls face before it disappeared and she nodded slowly. Tossing one more look at Harry and Draco, Hermione left without another word. Turning back to the boys on the floor, Ron drew his wand, pointing it at Draco's face. It wasn't the wand that made the Slytherin's breath catch in his throat; no, it was the red-haired boy's words driving a cold, sick feeling into Draco's stomach.

"He's supposed to be mine. And you took him from me."

**Author's Note: *gasp!* who knows what's going to happen next! Lol I do haha anyway, sorry for the short chapter : ( work and school have me incredibly busy but I will keep writing! *crossed heart and hopes to live* btw, thanks for reading : )**


	3. Chapter 3

"_He's supposed to be mine. And you took him from me….he's supposed to be mine. And you took him from me…"_

Those words, those terrible, horrible, lying _words_ would not stop echoing in Draco's mind. He shook his head, although whether it was to deny Weasel's claim or to try and dislodge the words from his brain, he wasn't sure. He was lying. He had to be.

"What the hell are you talking about, Weasel?" Draco demanded, surprised at how strong and steady his voice was. Weasley's face contorted, looking pained for a moment before going back to angry.

"I'm talking about how Harry was supposed to be with me—I love him and after everything we went through after the battle with You-Know-Who, _we_ were supposed to end up together. He was supposed to love me not you!" Weasley screamed the last word, his voice echoing in the silent corridor. Draco didn't respond, still struggling to understand everything.

"But…but you're with Hermione…" he muttered, his voice quiet as his blonde brows furrowed in confusion. The red head snorted and rolled his eyes, his blue eyes flashing coldly as he looked at Draco again.

"She's nothing but a fuck toy—a whore that I take my frustration out on." A new wave of anger washed over the Slytherin, pure fury making his blood boil at the way he talked about Draco's friend. His body tensed as he tightened his grip on his wand; the slight movement wasn't missed by the demented Gryffindor. "Ah, ah, ah….watch that wand, Ferret. Make any sudden moves and I'll make you wish you'd never been born."

"Why are you doing this? You claim that you love Harry, yet you torture him, let your fucking minions hurt him all the time—what kind of love is that?" Draco spat out, shifting slightly so Harry was no longer in his lap. He stood slowly, never taking his eyes off of the boy in front of him. "You don't _love_ him—you're just jealous that you're not good enough for him to want."

Weasley's eyes narrowed again and he lifted his want, pointing it directly at Draco's heart. "You don't know what the fuck you're talking about. Harry needs to see that being with you will bring him nothing but pain—and once he leaves you and gets with me, everything will be fine. He won't be hurt anymore." Draco let out a burst of bitter laughter, his anger getting the better of him.

"Why would he ever want to be with _you_?" Draco lifted his wand as well, his whole body shaking from the force of his anger. "You're nothing but a poor blood-traitor, a demented _Weasley_," he sneered the boy's last name like a dirty word, his grey eyes flashing dangerously. "He took pity on you—that's the only reason he was your friend. He never loved you and he never will." The Gryffindor's face twisted in disgust as he glared hard at Draco, pure hatred in his eyes.

"Cruc—"

"Expelliarmus!" The red head's wand flew from his hand, a shocked look coming over his face. That same look was mirrored on Draco's—he hadn't called out the disarming spell.

Both boys turned slightly to see a ragged, roughed up Harry, holding Weasley's wand and breathing harshly. Draco's heart skipped a beat and he rushed over, his eyes full of concern at the state his boyfriend was in.

"Harry…" he mumbled softly, resting his hands lightly on the dark-haired boy's arm. "We need to get you to the hospital wing." Harry shook his head, his furious green eyes trained on his ex-best friend.

"How could you, Ron?" he asked brokenly, his voice rough with pain and betrayal. "How could you hurt me like that—let our _friends_ hurt me like that?" The red head didn't respond, continuing to stare at Harry with a pained look on his face, anger just barely simmering below the surface. His mouth opened and closed several times before he swallowed thickly, forcing himself to speak.

"Harry, I—" Harry cut him off with a quick movement, moving to stand between Draco and Ron.

"Nevermind. I don't want to hear it." His voice was cold and hard and Draco nearly gasped. He'd never heard Harry talk like that—not once. "You were my _brother_, Ron. I loved you like family. I trusted you, respected you, and now you've ruined all of it." Harry's voice broke on the last few words, his body starting to shake from the force of his emotions. He shook his head slowly, a look of intense sadness and pain flashing in his eyes as he glanced at the blonde next to him. "C'mon, Draco. Let's go."

It was quiet for a moment as none of them moved before Harry suddenly turned and started walking away, tossing Ron's wand to the side. Draco hesitated a moment before starting to follow, seeming to think better of it after a moment.

"Petrificus Totalus" he muttered, pointing his wand back at the red-head who'd started to go for his wand. He heard the thud of a body falling but didn't bother to turn and check, knowing that his spell had hit its mark.


End file.
